Some May Call It Fate
by twilight-girl1593
Summary: When Bella is turned by Edward, it feels as if the world has ended for Jacob. That is, until he meets Sarah, and experiences firsthand the phenomenon of imprinting. But when Jacob's history comes back to haunt them, will they be able to survive together?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, Jacob, Billy and all other twilight characters belong to the oh-so-wonderful Stephenie Meyer. The rest in this story are MINEEE!! Enjoy! and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Tell me what you think :)**_

Chapter 1 : The Meeting

I was lost. Lost in this hideous, damp, moss-covered forest. Wandering and wandering for what seemed like days, but for what must have only been mere hours.

"That's what you get for traipsing into a forest in the middle of nowhere," I muttered angrily to myself.

_Squish, squish, squish_. The only sound to my ears was the squishing of my feet in the moist ground as I stomped around, trying fruitlessly to find somewhere to rest that wasn't _wet_! It was all too _green_– everything looked too similar for me to even try to navigate. Sighing, I gently sat myself down on a rock that seemed to have slightly less moss covering it. I looking around me, hopelessly trying to remember what little camping skills I had been taught from the one summer I had gone camping with my father. It seemed like a lifetime had passed since then. It hurt too much to think about him.

_If only I hadn't yelled at him that night_, I thought bitterly to myself.

My thoughts wandered from that to the visit we had received that night from the police. The visit that had changed our lives forever_._

I sighed_. _There were too many_ "if only"_'s_._ Far too many, and none of them would bring my dad back.

Frustrated, I stood up. I had come into this wretched forest so that I wouldn't have to think about him, or about my willful mother who has it set in her mind that moving to Forks was the only way to forget. Can't she see that we _**can't **_forget – he will always be with us, no matter which state we're living in. She can't hold onto this charade forever, and one day she will have to stop trying to deny that he's dead.

But moving, of all things! I don't want to leave my home, all my friends and memories that I've made. No one cares about what Sarah wants – oh no, definitely not. I have to pack up and move on a whim to this rainy, dreary place in the middle of July, all because of what _she _wants. I sighed. Never had I thought I'd be living under a dictatorship.

The loud boom of approaching thunder spooked me out of my daydreaming. It had gotten awfully dark in such a short time, and the rich sea air _reeked _with the scent of an approaching storm. The forest was almost silent, calm before the tempest. The ominous clouds were approaching faster and faster, and the wind had picked up from a friendly breeze into a thrashing monster. The trees bent from the strain of the gust, and then the rain began.

"Shit, shit shit." I muttered over and over, running now, trying to find shelter. In seconds, my sweater and jeans were drenched through and through, and it was impossible to see more than a few feet in front of me because of the downpour.

It was then that I heard it. The deep roar that _definitely _wasn't thunder.

My heart began to pump erratically.

"Stay calm, Sarah, stay calm. It'll all be okay…" I kept chanting that mantra over and over out loud, trying desperately to calm myself, my voice nearing a hysterical shriek. I was terrified. The most terrified I had ever been.

And then I saw it. Walking towards me, far taller and larger than my slender 5'7" frame. At first, all I saw was a blur of rust-coloured fur amidst the pouring rain, and then it emerged, standing not five feet in front of me. It could have been mistaken for a gigantic bear from a distance, but from my close proximity I could see that it resembled a wolf. The only difference though, was that it was not the size a wolf was supposed to be – it had to be as tall as a stallion!

I screamed, and took off blindly, trying to run as fast as I could in what I assumed was the opposite direction of the wolf. Stumbling through my tears and the rain, I tried without success to keep my feet steady, and found myself tripping, and then tumbling down a steep slope and into the river below.

"Blurg….kjhg…hel..helpp…glup…." I splashed as I choked on my scream, swallowing water as I became submerged into the angry darkness of the pulsing river. I was an experienced swimmer, but no amount of training could have prepared me for the strength of it. All I could do was try to keep my head above the water and stay conscious. The current bashed me into sharp boulders, knocking the wind out of my lungs and filling them with icy water. My vision began to cloud over, and I was completely sucked into the cold blackness. I vaguely wondered why something against my back felt warm amongst all this cold, but then my vision went black and I tumbled into oblivion.

--

" _Uhg…."_ I moaned deeply, trying to remember why I was in so much pain. Everything ached with such intensity that, for a moment, I believed that I had died and gone to hell.

Painfully, I swallowed in an effort to clear my raw throat, and slowly opened one eye and then the other. I found myself in a small, dimly lit bedroom with an old quilt over top of my throbbing body.

"You're finally awake." I jumped at the sound of the husky voice, not realizing that anyone else was with me.

Looking over my shoulder, sitting comfortably on a chair beside the bed, was a boy. A man, really, but something about him was youthful, and I could see from his face that he was no more than a few years older than me. He had dark, russet coloured skin, and I knew instantly that he must be from La Push, the Quileute reservation in Forks. He was huge – not just in stature, but also in height. Even sitting down, it was extremely obvious. He was wearing a pair of dark cutoffs and a black t-shirt, his large muscles rippling as he slowly stood up and approached my bedside.

I was amazed at how… how downright beautiful he was. I stared at him, and looked up to find him studying me just as intently.

I blushed, looking away.

Suddenly, a fit of coughs erupted from my throat, and I had to fight the urge to throw up. At once he was beside me, one arm around my shoulders, and one scalding hand on the side of my face. His body temperature was unexplicably high - almost feverish, and i felt my face tingle beneath his touch.

"Easy now… just breathe…breathe….Here, have some tea," He handed me a mug of warm earl grey, and I sipped it gratefully.

"There now, that's better, isn't it? It wouldn't make any sense to choke right after I saved you, does it?" He smiled down at me as he removed his hand from my face.

As our eyes met, dazzling blue meeting piercing black, it was as if my world stopped. There's no other way of explaining it. All I could see were his eyes, and I felt something I'd never felt before. It was the longest moment of my life, and after what seemed like hours, I broke his gaze and stared awkwardly at my lap.

"I…I have to go," he whispered as he stood up. Quickly, he strode through the door.

"**NO!** Don't- " I had no idea why, but I felt a physical need to have this strange boy with me. I must have hit my head pretty hard.

I tried helplessly to get up and follow, but my weak body wasn't cooperating. My head spun dangerously, and before I knew it, the ground was rushing up to meet me. Just before I hit the ground, two strong arms caught me.

Surprised, I looked up to see the boy's eyes looking down at mine with such tenderness and concern that I could do nothing but stare as he slowly righted me and spoke.

"Sarah..."

"How….wh-.." I stumbled, confused.

"Shhhhhh…. Just lay back down and rest."

"But…how… I can't…." I paused, trying to form a coherent sentence. " How did you catch me? I mean, you were gone….and….." I sped up, rambling on. "And how do you know my name? We haven't met before…and I just woke up… where -"

Gently, he placed a finger on my lips to silence me, and I couldn't understand why my heart chose that moment to speed up.

Gently, he lowered me onto the bed and pulled the quilt over me.

"Sleep now, we'll talk later."

"But-"

"Sleep, Sarah. I promise I'll be here when you wake. There's nothing to worry about."

I was not going to let him leave before he answered my question, no matter how tired I was feeling. I glared up at him, and slowly mouthed the word "no" with my lips. He ignored my, turning once again towards the door.

Annoyed, I raised my voice. " You have to tell me what's _going on! _I think I've made it clear that-"

Sighing, he turned around and crossed his arms as I glared at him angrily.

He gave me a tight smile. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Oh…I don't know… EVERYTHING maybe? Like, who the hell you are, and where I am?" I felt anger bubbling inside of me. How could he possibly be taking this so _calmly_?

"Alright, alright, don't have a coronary " he grinned as he approached my bedside, "It's like I said, there's nothing to worry about."

I looked at him expectantly, and he rolled his eyes.

"My dad and yours," he began, looking at me, "they used to be friends. Best friends." I felt the hole in my chest twitch angrily at the mention of my dad, but I nodded for him to continue.

"They were virtually inseparable, and even when your parents married and moved away, they still kept in touch. Until… you know…" He looked away as he spoke.

"So my family knows yours" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

The boy smiled. " Yeah…you could say that. My dad has told me all about you" He grinned. "That's how I knew your name."

"So," I continued with relief, "my mom knows I'm here?"

A strange look flickered across his face, but before I could tell what it was, a mask of calm replaced it.

"Yeah."He answered. "Billy – my dad- called her as soon as I brought you home, and we've been taking care of you. Your mom's been so busy lately, getting her apartment ready-"

"_Her _apartment?" I couldn't explain the anxiety I felt. It was almost as if I knew what he was about to say.

"You mean _our_ apartment, right. As in, mine_ and_ hers?" I met his gaze, confused.

"Don't you know?" He looked back at me, just as confused as I was.

"Know what?" My voice was almost inaudible.

He looked uncomfortable as he spoke, and suddenly the quilt became very interesting for him to study.

"Your mom…well, don't you know about her job?" He looked up at me with curiousity burning regret in his eyes.

I shook my head.

Akwardly, he shifted his position and spoke quietly.

"So she hasn't told you about _us_?" About the…_situation_?" What was going on? What hadn't I been told?

"For God's sake, I have no idea what you're talking about! She hasn't told me anything!" I was chagrined at being left out of the loop, and scared out of my mind.

He sighed, and met my steady gaze with his dark eyes.

"She accepted a job in Seattle before you moved here… that's when she called my dad. The job is really demanding, and she said you weren't getting along well together anymore after the accident… and she asked if you…er…"

He paused. "She…well, she asked if you could live here with us for a while."

I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of me. I felt my jaw drop.

"What?" I whispered slowly, enunciating the word with excruciating slowness.

"Are you saying that she- that I'm - that I'm not _living with her?" _I couldn't believe the words I spoke them, even as he nodded slowly.

"When?"

"When what?" he asked quietly, meeting my gaze.

"When was I supposed to come and stay with you?"

His face darkened. "The day after you had your accident. Since I found you and you were already here…she thought it best to just….. go...to spare you the...confrontation."

"No...I can't……. It's not poss- I just can't believe-" I tried desperately to keep the tears from falling.

His arms reached out to hold me, but I pushed them away.

"**No!** _**Don't touch me**_! Don't… touch…me…" I sobbed hysterically, frantically trying to move away from him. He simply pinned my arms to my sides and grabbed me, pulling me into his lap like a child.

After a few moments, I succumbed to his warm embrace and threw my arms around his neck, burying my head in his shoulder.

I cried even harder as I dissected what had happened. My father was dead, and my mother had left me with people I didn't even know, without even planning to tell me. I remembered her calling Forks a "fresh start". Had she meant for both of us together, or just for her?

I clung to him, this boy whose name I didn't even know, as sobs racked through my weak body.

"H-how could she do that? She's my mom and-" The crying continued, making my sentences incoherent.

All he did was hold me until the tears had stopped, and I fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Same as usual - all praise goes to the one and only Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 2: Memories and Breakfast

_A police officer stood at the door. _

" _Mrs. Bosworth?" _

" _Yes, I'm Mrs. Bosworth…" My mother had looked so young, standing in her robe late that December night. _

"_What can I do for you, officer?"_

_He peered in the door, anxious. "Can I come in please….I have something… urgent I need to speak with you about."_

_She was alarmed, I could hear it in her voice. It was as if she knew._

"_It's late and I think you've woken my daughter," she said slowly as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of my room "...could you come back in the morning please? I'm sure my husband will be home by then, and we can sit down and..."_

"_I'm afraid that's not possible, Ma'am. You see…it's about your husband…"_

"_What?" He voice was quiet, almost a whisper._

"_There was an accident, Ma'am. I'm awfully sorry…"_

"**NOOOOO!!"** I screamed, sitting up from the bed, wide-eyes with tears and sweat streaming down my face.

The boy groggily sat up, eyes wide with concern as he saw my tears, and wrapped me in a bear hug. In the back of my mind,I realized that we must have fallen asleep together after we had talked.

"No…..not him…please no…" Once again, I sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, still lost within the memory of my nightmare.

"Hey…shh…..it's okay Sarah, it's okay….I'm here…" He held me tenderly, until my tears had stopped, and petted my hair soothingly as he rocked me back and forth.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes," I lied, my voice cracking. " It was just…..just a nightmare." I paused. "Please…please distract me," I begged.

He was quiet for a moment. "Well..um…my name is Jacob." He laughed his big, throaty laugh that I was beginning to love. "I forgot to tell you before."

"Jacob what?" I whispered, desperately trying to forget my dream.

He smiled softly. "Jacob. Jacob Black."

With that, he lay down, pulling me with him, and we lay there, holding each other, until I drifted back into a restless sleep.

--

Warm rays of sunshine were filtering through the window when I awoke the next morning. Slowly, I opened my eyes and all I felt was _**heat**_. Extreme_** heat**_. Groggily, I looked down and flushed embarrassedly at what I saw. Jacob and I were tangled together on the bed, his hot body pressed against my every curve. We'd fallen asleep together after my nightmare, and his arm crushed me to him, with me resting my face on his chiseled chest. One of my legs was wrapped around his waist, and both his arms held me protectively.

Blushing, I tried as gently as I could to move without waking him, but he wouldn't budge. I could feel every sinew of muscle, taught and hard beside me, as I began to overheat.

Slowly, his eyes opened groggily, and he smiled down into my embarrassed face.

"Sarah…?" He looked down at our intertwined bodies.

"Wow… I definitely don't remember _**this**_ happening…" he joked.

I blushed. "We didn't _do _anything Jacob!" I giggled, trying unsuccessfully to move. I vaguely wondered how I had managed to remember his name, but somehow it had stuck with me.

"Please help me get _up_!" I whined.

He laughed. "Or what?" He raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Eww…Jacob…. You're disgusting!" I giggled again, surprised at how peaceful I felt.

"Very," His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"_**J-ake**_**." **I whined, struggling.

His eyes suddenly became hard, and it was apparent that something I had said hurt him.

"What did I say? What did I do?" I could feel the hurt on my face as my apology met silence. "You aren't really disgusting-I was just joking-" Iwas babbling on and on until he shushed me.

"No, it's not you." He said after a moment. He looked so desperately sad that forgot about our inappropriate position and held him even tighter, waiting.

"What is it then?" I whispered gently.

"It's just…" he spoke very quietly, "It's been a long time since someone called me that, since someone called me.. ._Jake_ … and it brings back memories. Painful memories." His eyes were desperate, pleading for me to understand.

I hugged him tightly. "It's okay Jacob… don't worry about it… I'm sorry I brought it up," I smiled softly at him.

His eyes conveyed such aching sadness that I couldn't help but cup his cheek in my hand, and I could only imagine what pain he had been through. He was broken. He did well to cover it, but I could see that deep inside, he hadn't healed. Whoever it was who had once called him "Jake" had broken his heart.

Jacob frowned slightly as I whispered.

"Don't be sad. Please."

He smiled sadly then, and sat up, releasing me from our embrace. My face fell, but a moment later, Jacob softly placed his hand in mine, gently lacing our fingers together. He looked at me as if needing my approval, and for the second time that day, it felt as if we fit together perfectly. All I could do was smile up at him and nod.

"So, how would you like to shower while I make us some breakfast?" Jacob asked abruptly, lightening the mood.

I grinned. "A shower would be_** heaven**_ right now Jacob, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" He swung my legs over the bed, and I flushed at the fact that I was only wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. My clothes must have been drenched from my near-death experience, but I wondered if it had been Jacob who undressed me.

"Can you walk?" he asked suspiciously, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Of course I can," I mumbled, trying to keep my balance as I leaned against him.

Sighing, he effortlessly hoisted me into his arms, and carried me across the hall and into a small bathroom.

I laughed, surprised at how long it had been since I had felt so…. so happy. Too long, I decided.

"Thank you Jacob…really. I don't even know how to tell you how much you…how much you…" I paused for a moment, steadying my voice. He still held me in his arms, despite the fact that we had already reached the bathroom.

"How much you mean to me," he looked up quickly as I said this, and I continued, "I mean, I don't even know you, and we just met, but I just…It sounds really weird, but I feel as if…as if we just fit. Like we fit together."

My statement met stony silence, and I looked down, embarrassed.

"It's crazy, I know-" I mumbled.

Slowly, he lowered me down so that I could stand, and looked into my eyes, searching.

"No," he said, "it's not crazy at all." His voice was raw with emotion.

He turned abruptly on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

What had just happened? I wondered to myself as I stripped and jumped into the shower. The warm water soothed my aching body, and I felt myself soaking in the heat. The only problem was that the water's heat reminded me of _**his **_body heat, and how it felt to be in his arms, which brought on a wave of something else that I didn't want to deal with just now.

Sighing, I stepped out of the shower, and was surprised to find fresh clothes and a small makeup bag waiting for me on the counter top. Had he come in? I hadn't heard a thing.

I quickly threw on the fresh clothes Jacob had left out for me, and was pleased to find that they were mine. My mother must have left them for me, I thought acidly. My favourite jeans, my underclothes, a blue t-shirt and a sweater. I stared into the mirror for a few moments, trying desperately to make myself look presentable. Zipping open the makeup bag, I found my mascara and some other makeup that I usually used. How predictable of her to care more about how I looked, instead of about how I _**felt**_.

I quickly applied my mascara and dried my hair with the towel. Finally, I studied the finished product. Long, blonde hair and a fair complexion greeted me in the mirror, along with dazzling blue eyes that always made people stare. People told me that I was pretty, but I never really understood what they found so attractive. My body was satisfactory, with small breasts and wide hips and thighs. I had an hourglass shape that guys always seemed to love.

Satisfied with myself, I stepped out of the warm bathroom and surveyed my surroundings. Jacob's house was small, but cozy, and surprisingly, it felt more like home than my old house did. I stepped into the hallway and slowly walked around, searching for Jacob.

As I walked towards the sunny kitchen, my nose was greeted with the most heavenly scent of pancakes and bacon. I was famished, and my mouth was watering already.

When I walked in, the scene before me was so comical that I dissolved into a fit of laughter. There was Jacob, running around, trying to turn the bacon and flip the pancakes, all while keeping his chef's hat on. He had country music on in the background, and was concentrating so hard on flipping the pancakes that he didn't see the dish towel on the floor, and slipped, the plate of finished pancakes and the jug of milk in his arms falling and crashing. Landing with a thud, he looked up at the sound of my laughter and joined in.

I walked over to him, still laughing hysterically, and collapsed on the floor beside him. He sat up, surveying the mess he had made.

" Have you _**ever** _cooked anything without making such a mess?" I teased.

"No…I don't think I have." He laughed again, picking up the broken pieces of the milk pitcher.

I joined in, helping him clean up the mess. Filling the sink with soapy water, I began to wash the floor with a towel, until he grabbed my arm to stop me. Confusion in my eyes, I looked up at him.

"You don't need to clean this." He said. "Let's eat, I'll do it later," he continued, when suddenly, a new song started up on the radio.

"**I LOVE THIS SONG**!" he shouted, glee in his eyes. When I laughed, he grabbed my hand and spun me around, dancing.

I shook my head. "I don't dance." I stated firmly.

"That's just 'cause you've ain't never danced with _**me**_." He yelled with a mock accent over the music, as he grabbed my hands and began to sway with the beat.

I laughed and joined in, hips swaying, head thrown back with laughter. He spun me around and around, side stepping over some pancakes that littered the floor.

When the song was over, we stopped by the sink, sweating and panting. I couldn't help but notice that we were both smiling, and that his arm was still around my waist.

"_**That,"**_ I started, "is why I don't dance!" We both chuckled, when suddenly, an icy cold spray of water hit me smack in the face.

Jacob stood in front of me, smiling guiltily as he held the sprayer from the sink in front of him like a gun.

"Gotcha!" he laughed, and I quickly grabbed a sponge and threw it at his face. We went back and forth, chasing each other around, until I tripped and sprawled forwards onto the floor. Tripping over my foot, he also fell and landed on me, our two bodies crushed together. He held himself off me with his arms, but hovered where he was, his face close to mine. All traces of laughter vanished, and we could both feel the electricity sparking between us. We were very close. Ever so slowly, I inched my face closer, and was about to touch my lips to his when...

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"**_ We looked up, surprised, the meet the angry gaze of a now livid Billy Black.

**_Haha hoped you guys liked the cliffy ;) As always, please review review review!! And many, many kudos to my amazing beta reader...what would I do without you??_**


End file.
